


Froyo For Three

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, froyo au, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Neil Josten, lowly employee at the local froyo shop, is stunned when his feelings for his two regular customers, Kevin and Andrew, are returned. Fluff with smut, or is it smut with fluff?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to my tumblr June-September 2016 so not the best...

Neil worked the evening shift at the local frozen yogurt shop, The Fox Paw. This was his first real job and for the most part Neil liked it. He liked sampling all the new flavors with his coworker, Matt, and helping Renee slice and chop the toppings.

It was during Neil’s third day on the job that he encountered  _the_ couple. The one guy was short, shorter than Neil, and blond. He glanced over at Neil as he entered the shop, silently acknowledging Neil’s obligatory greeting (”Welcome to The Fox Paw! How may I help you?” Neil kind of died a little bit every time he said it). The other guy was tall, super fit, with dark hair and the number 2 tattooed below his eye. He ignored Neil completely. They were an intimidating pair and Matt ducked into the back as soon as they walked in.

The blond guy grabbed the largest sized bowl and started filling it with ALL the flavors. The other guy stared in disgust before getting a small bowl and, bypassing the frozen yogurt, started filling it with ALL the fruit. The blond went through the topping selections, adding most of the candies, sprinkles, and syrups. He took his time, carefully considering all the options and pointedly avoiding anything healthy.

“God! Enough, Andrew!” The other guy said, snatching his bowl and adding it to the scale. Andrew said something highly offensive in German. “What was that?” The guy demanded. “I said you’re paying, Kevin,” Andrew said, giving Kevin a nasty smile. Neil quickly added up their total (an obscene amount) and the guys grabbed their bowls and sat at the counter near the window.

Neil watched them while they ate. It seemed like all they did was bitch at each other or stare out the window in silence. Neil would have thought they hated each other but there was this strange charge between them, some kind of intense bond.

“You’re going to get diabetes and die,” Kevin told Andrew as he watched him work his way through the massive bowl of froyo and candy. “Shut up,” Andrew said, pointing his spoon threateningly at Kevin’s face. Kevin sighed. “I thought that banning you from ice cream would help but this…,” Kevin trailed off in defeated silence. Andrew ignored him and ate a large spoonful of raspberry froyo covered in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and pieces of pulverized M&Ms. Kevin scowled and ate another bite of kiwi. Neil had to go to the back because otherwise he thought he might start laughing at them.

Matt was talking to Renee and helping her chop up candy bars. “Are they still out there?” He asked Neil. Neil nodded. “Shit,” Matt muttered. Renee waved a knife at him in disapproval. “What do you have against them?” Neil asked. Matt shook his head. “Let’s just say that if they ever ask you to go clubbing with them say no.” Neil couldn’t imagine that happening so he just nodded and went back to the counter.

Neil saw more of Andrew and Kevin as the weeks went by. He found out, through Matt and Renee, that Andrew had a twin named Aaron and an older cousin, Nicky, who also worked at The Fox Paw. “Why haven’t I met him yet?” Neil asked. “He’s in Germany,” Renee explained. “Yeah, visiting his boyfriend,” Matt elaborated. Neil added this information to his internal web of all things Kevin and Andrew. He wasn’t sure why he was collecting all this knowledge; the two men didn’t even seem to know that he existed, he was just that froyo guy. But Neil had a plan to change that.

It started with pomegranate. Neil read online that they were super healthy and he thought Kevin would like them. So he asked his manager if they could try some out as a new topping. It ended up being a big hit with the loyal patrons of The Fox Paw, Kevin included. Next Neil tried out chocolate covered pomegranate. He watched as Andrew added a scoop of them to his yogurt and waited impatiently to see how he reacted. But it was Andrew so Neil couldn’t tell from his facial expression if he actually liked it or not, but he did eat all of them so Neil figured it was a win.

Neil kept trying out new toppings on the pair. He made sure that he was the one who waited on them every time they came by. He had yet to really talk to either of them but his attention was not that subtle so he thought that maybe they noticed him? He asked Renee about Andrew and Kevin and she just smiled and didn’t say anything, but she didn’t discourage him either. Matt, on the other hand, was very vocal in his disapproval. “Neil, I’m gonna be honest with you, you could do  _so_  much better. Why would you want to get stuck between those two??” Neil could think of a lot of ways he would like to be stuck between Kevin and Andrew but he didn’t tell Matt that.

Neil’s passive wooing of Kevin and Andrew was completely overturned when Nicky came back. Neil had planned out how he would get to know Nicky and, after gaining his trust, start finding out more about Andrew and Kevin. But Matt ruined it. “Oh hey, Nicky, did you know that Neil is stalking your cousin?” Neil glared at Matt, fantasizing of ways to kill him, most of them involving death by Renee’s knives. Nicky, who had literally just walked in the door, stopped and  _stared_  as Neil, his eyes raking him up and down. Nicky started saying inappropriate (i.e. sexual harassment) things about Neil in German while Neil just stood there and took it. “So Neil,” Nicky said (in English), “I would love to get to know my cousin’s stalker. Why don’t you come clubbing with us this weekend?” Matt was shaking his head, mouthing no, no, no but Neil ignored him and simply said, “Yes.”

It was the first of many, many yeses to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Clubbing was something that Neil Josten had yet to experience in his 18 years. To be honest he had never had the interest or opportunity and now he was dreading/anticipating his upcoming date. With Nicky back in town Neil had plenty of opportunities to observe and interact with him (i.e. fending off his advances at work) and he finally caved and asked Nicky what he should expect on Friday. “What should I wear?” Neil asked. Nicky brightened at the question and pulled out his phone to show Neil some pictures that he had taken on previous trips to Eden’s Twilight. Neil flipped through them and felt the knot of anxiety in his stomach tighten. “I don’t have any clothes like  _that_ ,” he said, gesturing to a group selfie that Nicky had taken with Andrew and Kevin and some other people. “Hmm…” Nicky sized up Neil. “You know what, I’ll bring you something tomorrow when I come by your place to pick you up.” Neil nodded and then went back to work, wiping down tables and mopping the floor.

Neil lived in a small two bedroom apartment with Seth, who was a senior at PSU. Seth was generally grouchy and unpleasant but Neil kept to himself so it wasn’t a problem. The only downside was that Seth’s girlfriend, Allison, slept over more often than not and they were not quiet. Neil had taken to listening to really loud music until he fell asleep. Allison was there Friday evening while Neil was getting ready. “You look nervous, Josten. Got a hot date?” she asked. “Kind of,” Neil replied, running his fingers through his hair, trying to decide if messy or tidy was going to work for him. Allison scrutinized him for a minute and then came over to help him out. She applied a little bit of gel to give him what she called stylish sex hair. “Guy or girl?” she asked as she fussed over him. “Guys,” Neil replied. “But it’s sort of a blind date. I don’t really know what to expect.” Allison gave Neil  _two_  high fives and then pulled out her makeup kit. “Look at you,” she teased, “going from ‘I don’t date’ to dating guys…as in plural!” “Allison…” “Whatever. Here, I’m gonna touch you up just a bit so you’ll really knock ‘em dead. Not that you need it, Mr. Hottie McHottie.” She started applying a bit of eyeliner when Seth wandered by. “Allison, what are you doing to Neil?” he asked. “Making him super hot for his date…with  _guys_ ,” Allison said with a huge grin. Seth gave Neil an appraising look. “Do we need to have the talk, Josten?” he asked in a patronizing tone. “No,” Neil said.

Thankfully Neil was rescued from an embarrassing sex talk by a knock at the door. Seth got to the door before Neil and scowled at Nicky. “Hemmick, the fuck are you doing at my place?” Nicky looked just as pissed off at seeing Seth. “Like I knew this was where you lived. I’m here to pick up Neil.” Allison joined Seth at the door. “ _You’re_  dating Neil?!” she exclaimed before rounding on Neil. “You can do better.” Nicky looked irate. “Excuse me, what did you say?” Neil got between them and tried to calm everyone down. “No, I’m not dating Nicky; he’s giving me a ride to the club.” Nicky had stopped glaring at Seth and Allison and was now checking Neil out. “Damn Neil! Looking foxy with that eyeliner! Here, I brought you some clothes. Get changed and then meet me out here. I’m going to be waiting in the car.” Neil took the bag and Nicky left without saying goodbye to Seth and Allison. Neil retreated to his room and took out the outfit. It was…form fitting. Neil struggled into the black skinny jeans and then pulled on the shirt, which was tight, long-sleeved, midnight blue covered with a thin black mesh. Black combat boots completed the look. Neil examined himself in the mirror and didn’t recognize the man looking back at him but it wasn’t a bad look. Allison wolf whistled when he walked out of his room and Seth muttered something insulting that Neil chose to ignore.

Nicky’s reaction was a bit more enthusiastic than what Neil was comfortable with. “Fuck, Neil! Andrew is going to be all over you! Kevin, too, eventually.” Neil had nothing to say to that. He was too nervous to come up with a witty response. He had observed Andrew and Kevin enough to doubt that either of them would make the first move; they didn’t let people in easily and Neil knew it would take more than a sexy makeover to win them over.

The drive to Columbia seemed to take forever as Nicky chattered on and Neil worried. They were meeting Kevin and Andrew at the club and Nicky said that Andrew’s brother and his girlfriend would also be there. “Just a little warning, don’t listen to anything Aaron says. That guy has some serious issues when it comes to his brother…among other things.” Neil just nodded and clenched and unclenched his hands 

By the time they reach the club Neil had zeroed in his focus and blocked his worries; they were only distracting him and right now he needed to bring his A game if he wanted to impress Kevin and Andrew. The club was overwhelming: dark, loud music, flashing lights, people  _everywhere_. Nicky grabbed Neil’s wrist and pulled him through the dancing crowd and up a set of stairs until they reached a table located near the back. Neil quickly scanned the people clustered around the table and the railing that circled the balcony. He felt his pulse quicken when he spotted Kevin and Andrew lounging together. Their chairs were pulled together and Andrew’s right arm was propped on Kevin’s shoulder, casual but also possessive. Andrew saw Neil first and leaned into Kevin, speaking in his ear. Kevin looked over and, under the weight of their combined stares, Neil felt his heart seize.

The moment felt timeless, but then Nicky was pulling him onward, shocking Neil out of his daze. Before he knew it he was standing there, on the other side of the table, and Nicky was introducing him to the rest of the group. Neil nodded but none of the names registered. He knew he was probably making a horrible first impression but all he could do was stare at Andrew and Kevin. Their expressions were giving nothing away and they didn’t say a word to him. Andrew was still leaning on Kevin; Kevin was drinking from a glass of clear liquid, probably vodka. Their table was overflowing with drinks and Neil swallowed nervously. Nicky was  _still_  talking and after another minute Andrew gave Nicky a look and made a shooing motion. Nicky clapped Neil on the back and excused himself, taking the rest of the group with him as he made his way down to the dance floor.

The EDM pulsing in the club was going to make communication a challenge. Neil moved around the table until he was standing in front of Kevin and Andrew. He felt like he was in the world’s most awkward interview, like he was going to have to provide a resume and cover letter, a list of references, all saying…what? That Neil Josten had practically no romantic experience but here he was, ready to leap off the bridge and take on two guys? All he had was this feeling, a pull that was leading him to these two enigmatic men, and he didn’t want to give up without trying.

Andrew finished off his drink in a long swallow that had his throat working in a way that made Neil feel flustered. He set down his glass and then beckoned Neil closer until Neil was standing between Andrew’s knees, their faces inches apart. “Hello, Neil,” Andrew said. His voice wasn’t loud but they were standing so close that Neil had no trouble hearing him. His breath on Neil’s face was boozy but sweet. “Andrew,” Neil replied. He looked over at Kevin and acknowledged him, too. Kevin said nothing but continued looking unimpressed. Andrew grabbed Neil’s chin and drew his attention back. “Kevin and I are curious about you,” Andrew said. “Most people know to stay the hell away from us but you…you’re different. Almost makes me question your survival instincts.” Andrew paused but Neil kept his mouth shut. “We’ve never been in the  _position_  of having another partner so you’ll understand if we have to test you out first,” Andrew continued. “Before we begin let me be clear, you only do what you’re comfortable with doing. Say yes or say no, but don’t expect me to let you get away with saying nothing. Understand?” “Yes,” said Neil. His eyes were locked on Andrew’s and his heart was pounding, from their proximity, from the challenge in Andrew’s gaze, from the uneasy but exciting idea of being…tested…by these intense men. He tried to sound calm as he looked to Kevin and then Andrew before asking, “So what do you want me to do?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I want you to dance for me,” Andrew said.

Neil waited for a teasing smile, a grin, some sort of expression to convey whatever Andrew was thinking or feeling but he got nothing, as usual. He knew that he should keep his attention on Andrew so he ignored Kevin, though he was itching to know what Kevin might give away.

“Fine,” Neil said, staring straight into Andrew’s eyes as he accepted the challenge. Andrew leaned forward, closing the narrow gap between them and whispered in Neil’s ear, “And keep your hands to yourself.” Then he snagged another drink from the table and leaned back in his seat.

Neil swallowed hard, his heart beat tripping. He was still standing between Andrew’s knees and it was driving him crazy. Now that he had been warned not to touch that was all he wanted to do, to run his hands up Andrew’s thighs and grip his hips while he danced but apparently that wasn’t going to happen. Neil tipped his head back a bit, lowering his eyelids and focusing on the music. He lucked out because a very sexy song was playing. Neil began to dance.

His dancing would not have worked out on the dance floor where bodies heaved and ground together and general mayhem ruled. This was the sort of dance that was done behind closed doors, something intensely private and seductive. Neil’s hips undulated with the beat and he kept his hands to himself, running them through his messy hair and up and down his body, watching as Andrew’s eyes followed the movement of his hands and his hips. Neil moved in closer, crowding Andrew but not touching. He stretched his hands above his head and his shirt pulled up, exposing his hip bones. Neil bit down on his lower lip and continued dancing, so close to Andrew that he could count his eyelashes if he really wanted to. Instead Neil lost himself in the taunt lines of Andrew’s face and his burning gaze.

The song ended and Neil stepped back, bumping into the table. He felt breathless and ridiculously turned on. Andrew looked as unbothered as ever as he stood up, edged around Neil, grabbed the tray of empty glasses off the table, and left. Neil stared after him, perplexed. He thought he had done alright but…

…his worries were suspended as he felt two large hands grab his hips and yank him forward. Neil stumbled and crashed into Kevin. He looked up, amazed as always by Kevin’s height and his dark, piercing good looks. Kevin was glaring at him, fingers digging into his sides so hard that Neil was sure he was going to be bruised.

“What the fuck was that?” Kevin spat out, his voice hoarse and angry.

“Dancing,” Neil said. He tried to keep his voice steady and his face blank but he was seething inside; frustrated by Andrew’s abrupt exit and annoyed by Kevin’s overbearing manner.

Kevin made a derisive noise. “That was a strip tease but without the actual stripping.”

Neil didn’t appreciate Kevin’s attitude so he shoved him back, making Kevin tumble into his seat and, unintentionally, bringing Neil down on top of him.

They both froze, shocked by the sudden full body contact, with Neil practically straddling Kevin. Neil was surprised and pleased to feel Kevin’s hardon pushing against him, just as he could feel the pounding of Kevin’s heart as they pressed together. Whatever Kevin might say about Neil’s performance his body clearly approved.

Neil pulled back but Kevin’s hands tightened his hips, keeping him seated on top of him. Neil gave Kevin an assessing look and waited.

Kevin cleared his throat before speaking. “Andrew got a dance,” he growled, “don’t I get a turn?”

Neil nodded in agreement and couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he asked, “Touching?”

“Yes,” Kevin replied.

Neil studied the expressions playing across Kevin’s face. He was so different from Andrew. They were both aloof but while Andrew kept his emotions pushed below the surface, Kevin let his slip through. Right now Neil saw hunger and need and desire; it sparked the smoldering fire in his stomach and guided his next moves.

Neil braced his hands on Kevin’s wide shoulders and then began to grind and rock against him. Kevin’s hands wandered, moving down to squeeze Neil ass and urge him on, then sliding up under his shirt and along his back. Neil’s skin felt like it was burning and Kevin’s touch only made it worse. Neil threaded his fingers through Kevin’s short, dark hair, pulling at it until Kevin moaned.

Neil felt a cool hand on the back of his neck.

“Aren’t you two having fun,” Andrew said. Neil wanted to turn to look at him but he couldn’t move with Andrew gripping his neck. “Neil, this doesn’t look like dancing to me.”

“It just happened…” Neil said at the same time that Kevin said, “I started it.”

Andrew just sighed. “Heathens. Can’t take you anywhere.”

Neil gasped quietly when Andrew’s body pressed against his back, sandwiching him against Kevin. Andrew’s hands came to rest on Neil’s thighs and Kevin’s hands once again grasped his waist. Some unspoken signal had them all moving together and Neil felt electrified, his body completely surrounded, encompassed by these two men. Without thinking Neil’s mouth sought out Kevin’s. Their lips met, parted, and then Kevin’s tongue was in his mouth, Neil sucked on it making Kevin groan, the noise muffled, strangled. Neil could taste the alcohol in Kevin’s mouth and he deepened the kiss to taste more but then strong fingers in his hair jerked his head back and to the side and Andrew was kissing him. Andrew tasted like cigarettes and something sweet like candy.

Andrew’s kisses were different from Kevin’s: Kevin kissed with a messy, bottomless hunger but Andrew kissed like he wanted to burn Neil to the ground. Neil felt like he would break under the storm of Andrew’s kisses and his hands blindly sought out Kevin, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest again. Kevin’s mouth latched onto Neil’s neck and he licked and sucked at the tender skin. Neil was so hard he thought he would die and he moaned into Andrew’s mouth as he crossed his ankles together behind Kevin’s back. Kevin pulled away from Neil’s neck, gasping. “Fuck, Neil,” he groaned. Neil barely heard him, he was too consumed by the twin sensations of pleasure, of having Andrew grinding against his ass and having Kevin between his thighs. He whimpered a little when Andrew broke their kiss but stopped complaining as Andrew’s free hand tangled in Kevin’s hair, jerking him forward so that they could kiss over Neil’s shoulder.

Neil was panting and disoriented and so, so lost in Kevin and Andrew. He was burning, about to combust and die. He slowly surfaced to hear some aggravating voice ranting at them. It took him several moments to realize that it was Nicky.

“…look I’m all for you guys having a good time but there’s such a thing as public indecency…”

“Piss off, Nicky.” That was Kevin, his deep voice rumbling against Neil’s chest. Neil realized that he was completely plastered to Kevin, his face pressed against his shoulder and neck, his arms wrapped around his back.

“And I think you broke Neil,” Nicky fussed. “Neil, buddy, you okay?”

Neil lifted his face and managed a weak glare. “Yes,” he said. Neil’s back was cooling and he looked around for Andrew. Andrew was sitting next to Kevin again with his legs crossed. It looked uncomfortable. Kevin’s hands were resting against Neil’s lower back and he was rubbing his thumbs against Neil’s vertebrae like he was stroking a cat. Neil shivered.

“Well,” Nicky continued in a huff, “far be it from me to be the voice of reason here, but you need to take Neil home or somewhere. He looks…” Nicky didn’t finish the thought but Andrew did. “Neil looks fucking gorgeous.”

Neil perked up at that and gave Nicky a cocky smile. Nicky rolled his eyes.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself, Neil, you little minx. I swear, who knew the little froyo guy had it in him… By the way, Andrew, Aaron told me to tell you that he’s never going out with you again if you’re going to try to start a threesome on the dance floor.”

Kevin shook his head in disgust and looked like he was going to say something but Andrew sent him a quelling glance and stood up.

“Tell Aaron we’re leaving. He can get a ride with you.”

Nicky looked worried as Neil and Kevin stood up and awkwardly tried to adjust their clothes and hair. Andrew watched them with carefully concealed amusement.

“I’m fine, Nicky. Thank you for driving me,” Neil said.

Nicky stared at the three of them for a moment, more like a concerned parent than his usual, flippant self. He heaved a sigh and then ruffled Neil’s hair.

“I’ll see you at work, Josten. Y’all have a good night now!” Nicky winked before turning away and returning to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew looked at Kevin and Neil and then started to make his way to the exit, his small form cutting through the crowds like a shark. Neil followed behind Kevin. He held onto the hem of Kevin’s shirt so they wouldn’t get separated. Kevin turned to look back at him, the side of his face illuminated by the pulsing colored lights. He didn’t smile at Neil, but he did take Neil’s hand in his and pulled him through the crowd. Neil smiled a little to himself and enjoyed the feeling of having his hand engulfed in Kevin’s grip.

Soon they were out of the club and the sticky humid heat of the Columbia night pressed in. Neil plucked at his sweaty, skin tight shirt as he walked, hand in hand, with Kevin towards Andrew’s sleek, sexy looking car. Neil didn’t know anything about cars but Andrew’s ride looked expensive, new, and well cared for. Andrew lit up a cigarette and then got in the driver’s seat. Kevin opened the door to the backseat and climbed in, dragging Neil in after him. Kevin pulled the door shut and Andrew started up the car. Music from the car radio cut through the silence; it was some top 40 dance track. Andrew got to the business of driving them and Kevin got to the business of keeping Neil sexually frustrated.

Kevin sprawled out across the backseat and pulled Neil on top of him. He pressed his thigh between Neil’s legs and Neil bit back a small moan at the welcome pressure and friction as he began to grind against Kevin. He felt almost embarrassed by his need until he opened his eyes and looked at Kevin. Kevin’s eyes were dark and glassy, his skin flushed, and he was looking at Neil like…well, Neil had never had someone look at him like that and it made him want to do all sorts of things. Neil hooked his fingers into the belt loops on Kevin’s jeans and then lowered his mouth onto Kevin’s neck. He felt a shudder run through Kevin’s body as he simultaneously bit and sucked at his neck and ground against his thigh.

“Oh my god,  _Neil_ ,” Kevin groaned. He knotted his fingers in Neil’s hair and pulled him off his neck. “Can’t leave hickeys there,” he growled. Neil made a face but his annoyance didn’t last because Kevin started kissing him with an intensity that made him breathless. There was something about Kevin that made everything into a competition, so Neil kissed him back just as fiercely. His hands were clenched in Kevin’s shirt and Kevin’s hands were everywhere: grabbing at his back, his hips, his ass.

A horn honked and Neil looked out the window, dazed, to see a car full of college students openly gawking at them. The traffic light turned green and Andrew sped away, but not before giving the voyeurs the finger. Andrew looked back at them through the mirror, briefly, and Neil wondered how long he had been stealing glances.

“Kevin, Neil has to make it home so try to control yourself,” Andrew said in his dead, emotionless voice. Kevin said nothing in reply. Instead he pushed Neil down onto the seat; Neil had to wrap his legs and around Kevin to fit. It was a little awkward and uncomfortable, especially with Kevin’s long limbs, but somehow they made it work.

“Doesn’t look like you’re doing what I said,” Andrew complained. “And you’re not allowed to have car sex with Neil, at least, not without me.”

Neil’s pulse, already beating hard, kicked up a notch. He gasped as Kevin pulled his shirt up, almost to his neck, revealing his abdomen and chest. Kevin stared down at him for a moment and Neil met his eyes and whispered “yes” to the question he saw. Kevin nodded and then leaned down to press his lips to the hard planes of Neil’s chest. Kevin licked at Neil’s skin, making him shiver and his skin prickle with chill bumps. He was acutely aware of nipples, hard and dark against skin. Kevin’s tongue traced the shallow valley between his pecs and then moved to circle and tease his right nipple. Neil squirmed and bucked his hips up against Kevin, cursing quietly.

Kevin pushed Neil down again and kept his hand against Neil’s hip, pinning him. He again latched his mouth onto Neil’s nipple and brought his free hand up to torment Neil, scraping his short finger nails against the other painfully sensitive nub. Neil felt Kevin’s teeth bite down on him, hard and teasing and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. His hands fisted in Kevin’s shirt and he wanted desperately to pull the shirt off so he could drag his nails across Kevin’s taut back and…

“Kevin.”

Andrew’s voice brought Neil back from the brink. Or rather, it put him on pause, perfectly poised to keep rushing forward with whatever he and Kevin had started. Kevin sat up and Neil realized that the car was no longer moving or running, but was parked in a dark carport. Andrew had turned in his seat to stare at them. His cool gaze took in Neil’s exposed torso, flushed and marked by Kevin’s teeth and nails. Neil felt strangely boneless, his arm dangling over the side of the backseat, his legs splayed around Kevin; he didn’t know if he could move. Andrew turned his gaze onto Kevin.

“It’s too crowded for three back there,” Andrew said. Kevin looked like he disagreed but Andrew just shook his head. “Maybe some other time, Kevin, not tonight. Bring Neil in.”

Andrew got out of the car and went to unlock the door to the house. Neil climbed out of the car but he had to lean against it. Kevin gave him a cocky half grin and then wrapped Neil’s arm around his shoulders, hooked his arm around Neil’s waist, and walked him inside.

The house was mostly dark; the only light was coming from an open doorway at the end of the hall. As Neil shuffled down the hall with Kevin he tried to get his head straight. He was at Andrew’s house. He was on his way to Andrew and Kevin’s bedroom. He was, in all likelihood, about to have sex with Kevin and Andrew. He should probably be freaking out or nervous but he wasn’t. He had had months of quietly observing and crushing on these two men and then he found out they were interested in him, too, and now…it was finally happening. Time to see what happened when fantasy met reality.

The bedroom was small, most of the space taken up by a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets and pillows. Neil noticed that the room had an attached bathroom. He looked around for Andrew but didn’t see him.

Something cold brushed against Neil’s arm.

“Move,” said Andrew, jostling Kevin and Neil until they moved out of the doorway and into the bedroom. Andrew stalked over and took a seat on the small study table and set down a chilled, unopened bottle of vodka.

Kevin looked at the bottle and groaned. “Damn it, Minyard. I am  _not_ in the mood for games right now.”

Andrew stared pointedly at Kevin’s crotch and replied, “I know exactly what you’re in the mood for,  _Day_.” He glanced at Neil. “Josten’s obviously in the same state.”

Kevin scoffed. “As if you’re not.”

Andrew didn’t deny it. “Go take care of yourself if you need to,” Andrew said carelessly. Kevin went into the bathroom and Neil moved to follow him but Andrew said, “Not you, Neil.”

Neil’s expression was one of mixed pain and frustration. He knew he was being tested but he still asked, “Why?”

Andrew unscrewed the top of the vodka bottle. “Kevin got to have a little fun with you on the ride over. So now it’s my turn to screw with you.”

Neil swallowed his reply. Going one on one with either Kevin or Andrew was fun but he wanted to get back to the heady intoxication of having both of them at the same time, of feeling the rightness of their threefold pleasure passing between them. Just thinking about it had him on the verge of release but he made himself push those thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment.

He walked over and stood in front of Andrew. Andrew snagged the belt loops on his pants and pulled him in until he was once again standing between Andrew’s legs. They were so close that Neil started to tremble, torn between the desire to touch Andrew and the need to follow Andrew’s orders not to touch. Neil rested the palms of his hands against the table, close to Andrew’s thighs but not touching. His eyes traveled to all the places he wanted to touch and kiss.

Andrew waited until he felt like Neil was completely in control of himself before opening the bottle of vodka.

“Have you ever played Truth or Dare?” Andrew asked.

“Are you being serious right now?” Neil asked. He couldn’t believe that after all the buildup Andrew wanted to sit here and play a juvenile party game with only the two of them.

Andrew ignored Neil’s question until Neil finally gave in. “Truth,” he muttered, glaring at Andrew.

Andrew took a swallow of vodka and leaned back, his weight resting on the palms of his hands. “Where did you learn how to dance like that?”

“My uncle owns an adult lounge,” Neil said. “It’s not exactly a strip club. It’s for men and women so there are male and female dancers. I helped bus tables and got to know most of the dancers. And they…offered to teach me a few things.”

“What sort of things?” Andrew asked.

“It would be easier to show you,” Neil said.

“Maybe later,” Andrew replied. He drank some more vodka and offered the bottle to Neil. Neil wasn’t much for drinking but he swallowed a mouthful and grimaced at the strong, burning taste.

“So,” Neil said after he recovered, “truth or dare?”

“Oh, I don’t participate,” Andrew said. “I only do and say what I want of my own volition.”

Neil felt disappointed and annoyed at the one sided game and he took a step back, as if he would simply refuse to play, but Andrew hooked his legs around the back of Neil’s thighs and pulled him back in. Neil stumbled against the table but caught himself before their bodies could collide. Andrew offered him a small smirk, the most expression that Neil had seen on his face all night.

“Don’t give up so easily,” Andrew said. “Even though I don’t play I can still make the game fun. For example if you accept my dare…”

“What is it?” Neil asked.

“Let me touch you,” Andrew said.

“Yes,” Neil agreed, his body already shaking.

Andrew sat up and leaned into Neil. He traced Neil’s face with his tips of his fingers and then threaded his fingers through Neil’s hair. Their lips met and they kissed, slow and deep. The change of pace, from the hard, almost violent kisses he’d shared with Andrew earlier at the club, threw Neil. He wasn’t expecting this, didn’t know how to process Andrew being nice. Neil pressed in and let his lips travel to Andrew’s jaw, on a slow trajectory to his neck but Andrew pulled away. He placed a restraining hand on Neil’s chest.

“Take off your shirt,” Andrew said calm as ever.

Neil grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head and then freed his arms from the long sleeves. The shirt dropped to the floor at the same time that Kevin entered the room. Neil heard his approach but didn’t take his eyes off Andrew. Andrew’s hands were cool and steady as they slid over Neil’s shoulders, down his arms, across his back, and along his sides and torso. Neil felt both chilled and set afire by the skin-to-skin contact and he shivered at each touch.

Kevin picked up the vodka bottle and took several long swallows before moving to stand behind Neil. Andrew craned his head up to glare at Kevin.

“Are you playing now?” he asked in a bored voice.

“No,” Kevin said. “I want to get Neil off and I think we’re all tired of this tedious foreplay.”

Andrew scoffed when Neil agreed with Kevin.

“Fine,” Andrew said, “but one more truth question for you Neil. Is this your first time?”


	5. Chapter 5

_Is this your first time?_

Neil had been worried that this question was going to come up. He had expected it but it was still difficult for him to admit the truth. Standing there, stripped to the waist between two men that he really,  _really_  liked, Neil was worried that they would reject him or just put things on hold. But he wasn’t going to lie about it.

“Yes, this will be my first time,” he said. He held Andrew’s gaze and waited for his reaction.

Andrew didn’t blink or seem fazed. Predictably, it was Kevin who broke the silence.

“Well, fuck, Neil. I have to say that’s…unexpected. I didn’t know that virgins actually existed anymore.”

Andrew gave Kevin an annoyed look.

“Don’t look at me like that, Andrew,” Kevin snapped. He was still standing behind Neil and bent down to kiss Neil’s shoulder and whisper into his ear. “So, Neil, as the virgin in this threesome, what would you like for us all to do?”

Neil felt a shudder run through his body and he leaned back into Kevin. “Everything,” he said.

“Everything, huh?” Kevin asked. “Well, it’s already after midnight so we better get started.”

Kevin’s hands—longer, thinner, rougher than Andrew’s—slid around Neil’s hips and went to work unbuttoning and unzipping Neil’s jeans. Andrew leaned forward to help and together they pulled down his pants and boxers. The jeans were so damn tight (thanks a lot, Nicky) that they only bothered to yank them halfway down his thighs.

Neil knew that his face had to be bright red. It was strange to be the only one naked, especially when he didn’t even feel comfortable changing in front of people or wearing a swimsuit in public. Neil’s embarrassment was short-lived. Behind him, Kevin had removed his own shirt and the sensation of Kevin’s bare chest against his back and the rough texture of his jeans against his ass was a huge turn on, especially when Kevin’s grinding pushed him firmly against Andrew.

Neil moaned and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When he opened them he found Andrew staring at him intently, like he was trying to catalog Neil’s every reaction. Neil braced himself against the edge of the table and arched back, pressing his ass into Kevin’s crotch. Kevin hissed out a string of swear words and tightened his hold on Neil’s hips. 

Kevin nibbled at Neil’s ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin behind his earlobe.

“Damn, Neil. You are one gorgeous fucker. Isn’t he, Andrew?”

Andrew stared blatantly at Neil’s erect cock before locking gazes with Neil again.

“So fucking perfect,” Andrew drawled.

Neil’s breathing hitched at their praise. He wanted  _more_ : more words, more praise, more contact, more touching. The need rising in him felt foreign and terrifying. How had he gone his whole life without this? What was it about Kevin and Andrew that filled him with this sweet, tormenting ache?

Andrew, apparently tired of just watching, reached between Neil’s thighs and wrapped his hand around Neil’s cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head, pressing at the slit hard enough that Neil cried out, struggling to thrust his hips forward but was restrained by Kevin’s hold on him. Andrew worked Neil’s cock in time with Kevin’s humping and the sensation of being thrust against and thrusting into made Neil’s head swim.

Neil was trembling, barely hanging on and not sure how long his suddenly weak legs would be able to hold him up. The roughness of Kevin’s jeans against his skin was a torment. Andrew’s hand was now slick against him. Neil whimpered, a quiet sound that he tried to swallow.

“You’re doing great, Neil,” Kevin murmured. He wrapped his arm around Neil’s chest, tucking their bodies tightly together. Kevin’s sweat-slick chest slid against Neil’s back and Neil could feel Kevin’s labored breaths shuddering against him. Neil tipped his head back, panting, and Kevin leaned down to kiss him, their lips and tongues sliding messily against each other.

Neil could feel his body building up to release. He broke from kissing Kevin to warn Andrew, but Andrew shushed him, surging forward to press his mouth to Neil’s, his hand clamping down, almost painfully, around the base of Neil’s cock. Neil choked on his cries and Andrew’s tongue. Then Andrew was pushing him and Kevin back, giving himself enough room to hop off the table.

On his knees in front of Neil, Andrew looked up. His face was level with Neil’s cock but he didn’t make a move, just stared at Neil and asked, “Yes or no?” Neil almost laughed then, because really, it felt like an obvious answer. “Yes,” Neil gasped. Andrew nodded and then worked on pulling Neil’s pants all the way off before reaching around and tugging at Kevin’s pants leg.

“Jeans off, Day.”

Kevin grumbled but complied, quickly stripping out of the rest of his clothes before pressing against Neil again.

The total skin on skin contact was almost too much for Neil. Finally feeling Kevin’s long, hard cock pressing against his back had him shaking uncontrollably as he tried to keep himself braced against the table. Neil moaned loudly as Kevin’s thrusts rubbed and teased against his ass, inciting new sensations of arousal deep inside. 

“Do you like this, Neil?” Kevin asked, his voice growing hoarse.

“Yes,” Neil said, panting and shaking.

“Just imagine how good it will feel when I’m finally in you, Neil. Every inch of me rocking into you, deeper and deeper, until you make me come hard inside you.” Kevin sucked on the side of Neil’s neck. “Would you want that, Neil?”

Neil groaned out a strangled yes, his cock jumping at the erotic images racing through his mind.

Andrew muttered something about the view but Neil was too gone to understand what he was saying. Then Andrew’s mouth was all over him, kissing and licking along his hip, lingering at the top of his thigh, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin until Neil was nearly insensible. Finally Andrew moved to Neil’s cock, nuzzling and teasing until Neil was practically begging and even Kevin was close to release, watching over Neil’s shoulder as Andrew made love to Neil with his mouth.

“Fuck, Andrew,” Kevin murmured. “You look so hot. You and Neil…god…how did I get so lucky? You’re both so gorgeous.”

When Andrew took Neil in his mouth, Neil came undone. All he could do was say Andrew’s name over and over as he tried to hold out for as long as possible, drowning in the soft, wet sucking pressure around his cock, and the hot, demanding thrusts of Kevin’s cock against his ass, the movement pressing him deep into Andrew’s relaxed throat.

Neil tried to pull out before he came but Andrew held on to his hips, anchoring him in place. Neil shuddered and watched, panting and gasping, as Andrew swallowed it all down. Kevin followed soon after Neil, coming across Neil’s back.

Kevin gave Neil a sloppy kiss and pulled him onto the bed. Andrew tossed him one of the discarded shirts and Kevin lazily wiped down Neil and then himself. They lay on the bed facing each other, breathing deeply and feeling spent. Andrew went into the bathroom and Neil heard the sink running for a while and the quiet sound of spitting and gargling. It was a few more minutes before Andrew left the bathroom. He changed out of his clubbing clothes and pulled on a pair of boxers and an old T-shirt before joining Neil and Kevin in bed.

Kevin and Neil moved over to make room for Andrew. Neil’s eyes didn’t want to stay open and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Kevin wrapped himself around Neil, spooning him, and murmured into his ear, “Next time, we’ll get you screaming my name, okay?” 

Neil murmured that he was fine with that. Kevin nuzzled the back of Neil’s neck sleepily and Andrew moved in closer until his and Neil’s foreheads were almost resting against each other on the pillow. “Night, Neil,” he said quietly, “you were perfect.” Then he pulled the sheets over the three of them and they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Neil felt like a zombie as he trudged into the Fox Paw for his shift. Even though he and Andrew and Kevin had slept in there had still been a late morning and an entire afternoon filled with pleasurable explorations as Kevin and Andrew set about “de-virginizing” Neil. They had been mildly competitive about which of them would be Neil’s first in various acts. Neil winced a little as he lifted some of the heavy containers from the refrigerator; Kevin had won at being first to fuck Neil and while Neil had loved it (enough to demand seconds) he was now feeling the repercussions.

Nicky breezed into the shop, singing a Katy Perry song at top volume and looking far too happy. Neil glowered at him and started deseeding pomegranates.

“Holy hell, Neil,” Nicky said with a knowing grin, “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you lost your V card!”

Neil tried to ignore him but he couldn’t stop from smiling a little bit.

“Oh my god!!” Nicky shrieked, loud enough for the entire shop to hear him.

Matt poked his head into the back and scowled at them. “Nicky, for the love of God, shut up! Everyone out here can hear you so unless you want them to know all your speculations on Neil’s love life…”

“Whatever, Matt,” Nicky said airily. “You’re just jealous because  _I’m_ getting the dirty details first!”

Matt shook his head and went back to the front.

“I’m not sharing any details with you,” Neil clarified.

“But Neil!” Nicky whined.

“Do you really want to know what your cousin is like in bed?” Neil asked.

“Eww! Gross! On second thoughts, no. But I wouldn’t mind hearing all about Kevin.”

“Sorry. We’re a package deal. You can’t expect me to ignore one of my boyfriends.”

“ _Boyfriends!_  All ready?” Nicky asked.

Neil moved around the kitchen area so he wasn’t facing Nicky; mostly he wanted to hide his blushing face because talking about being with Andrew and Kevin made him ridiculously happy.

“Yes, Nicky. We’re all together now. So you can congratulate yourself on officially introducing us,” Neil said.

Nicky twirled around, putting on his apron and grabbing a pack of strawberries to slice. “I will take all the credit, thank you,” he said. “Though I’m sure it would have happened anyway. Matt was telling me that you had been sending some pretty strong vibes their way. Like a kid on the sidelines yelling ‘Pick me, coach, pick me!’” Nicky chuckled and rinsed off the berries.

“I was not like that,” Neil said.

“Hey, whatever works, right? You, my friend, somehow scored two of the most unsociable and hottest guys at PSU. Trust me, once the news is out you’ll be all that anyone talks about.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Right. PSU has thousands of students but they’ll all be talking about the freshman with two boyfriends. I doubt it.”

Nicky gave Neil a pitying look. “Left to your own devices I’m sure that you would continue to fly under the social radar, but Kevin and Andrew can be a little possessive so they’re going to make sure that everyone knows that you’re with them.”

“What?” Neil asked, feeling a little worried. “Come on Nicky. I don’t think they’ll be like that.”

As it turned out, Nick was right about Andrew and Kevin claiming Neil in various public ways. First, they kicked Aaron out of their dorm suite and moved Neil in (thankfully Seth didn’t mind Neil moving out on such short notice). Neither of them was big on overt PDA but they kept close enough to Neil that most people picked up on their relationship. The most infamous example involved a bet and a provocative T-shirt…

Kevin and Andrew had started buying Neil clothes. Apparently his style was lacking but Neil suspected that they just wanted an excuse to dress him up. One morning, as they were all getting dressed and ready for class, Andrew handed Neil a small package. “I want you to wear this today,” he said. Neil opened the box and found a novelty T-shirt that read “Raised by Strippers” and had a graphic of pole and the silhouette of a dancer printed below the words. Neil stared at the shirt then at Andrew. “I’m not wearing this,” he said. Kevin came over to check it out and started laughing so hard that he had to sit down. Andrew glanced at Kevin and smiled a little then he returned his stare to Neil. “Remember that one time we had a bet on whether or not I could find this type of shirt? You said that if I found the shirt you would wear it.” Neil shook his head. “I don’t recall that conversation at all.” “Too bad. You have to wear the shirt. Just tell anyone who asks that you lost a bet. Or you could tell them the truth. Your call.” Neil wore the shirt which, to add insult to injury, was skin tight and almost sheer. It clung to his body in such a way that it looked like he had worn it in the shower. Of course the shirt drew all sorts of remarks and attention and by lunchtime Neil was fuming. He met Kevin and Andrew in the cafeteria and dropped his bag next to their table. Glaring at Andrew he demanded, “Give me your hoodie. I can’t put up with this crap for the rest of the day.” “Give me your shirt,” Andrew replied. With exaggerated slowness Neil peeled off the shirt and tossed it at Andrew. Andrew caught it but didn’t give Neil his hoodie. Instead he and Kevin just stared at their small, angry, incredibly hot boyfriend, who was blushing and looking mad as hell. Someone in the cafeteria wolf whistled at Neil and he suddenly realized that he had drawn an appreciative audience. “Andrew, give me your hoodie,  _right now_ ,” Neil hissed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kevin was laughing again and taking pictures with his phone. Andrew pulled his hoodie over his head and then stood up and helped Neil put it on. The whistling increased, especially when Andrew gave Neil a quick kiss on the cheek. Neil was too angry to speak but Andrew whispered in his ear, “I’m saving this shirt for later.”

Every day (and night) with Kevin and Andrew was amazing, but Neil was especially loved it when they would come visit him at the froyo shop. They would typically show up an hour before closing, when things were slowing down, and would get their usual orders (super healthy for Kevin, diabetes inducing for Andrew). They ate and pestered Neil, talked with Nicky and Renee, and remained civil towards Matt. Sometimes Neil would take a quick break and sit with them and eat from their massive bowls of froyo. It was nice to close up the shop and walk back to the dorm with them, bumping hands until, eventually, one or both of them would take him by the hand. Back in their room they would share sweet, sticky kisses and Neil would marvel over the happy chance that had brought the three of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into writing smut and yeah... it's not something I usually write or think about but it was a fun experiment! You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
